User talk:Bandicootfan63
Hi! If anybody has some messages for me...you know what to do. I pick my poison and it's youuu~ Sorryyyy :/ I'll speak to Potter and see if he can figure anything out}} COME BACK IM SORRY I WAS DOING SOMETHING ELSE --Icecream18 21:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Which version of BannedStory are you using? And I commented on your blog about that :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) The smilie link still works though doesn't it? So surely that's ok? And I think Blanky made a blog explaining that one, I'll contact her and see what she says :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:54, July 2, 2015 (UTC) and yeah, I'll talk on chat, not sure when we'll be on at the same time though... stupid tim zones...}} That should be fine, I'll try and do it over the next couple of weeks :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, see this for the BannedStory thingy :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's hard to organise chat given the time zone differences ahahaha - what did you want :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I got that power~ Well, we haven't really been looking to promote anyone especially given how quiet the wiki is now. But if we do decide we need more help - I'll be sure to put your name forward :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Vento Aurero }} Hey, I'd been meaning to leave you a message about it but completely forgot! I've been having a few problems with my disc drive recently so when I originally went to make it, the game wouldn't load. And then we were away on holiday last week and I've had work all this week so I've haven't had a chance to try again. I'll give it a go over the weekend though and hopefully it'll work this time :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I've sorta managed to fix you issue? You have to type what you want to say in "|text2=" However the only way I could get it to work was to have the " }" bit outside of the option choice, so it will always appear in the same place in your bubble. Hopefully that's alright ahaha :P And I also managed to do your request: Crash Man - Bounce.png Crash Man - Happy.png Crash Man - Sad.png Crash Man - Sim.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Just archived my talk page so you'll be able to use your bubble again :) And I'm afraid that's all the ones I can do, now that the online servers have shut down. There did use to be a whole range of emotions, but now I can only get four :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I personally am not bothered by the content of the smilies, so if you wish to use them in a blog comment or whatever, that's fine by me. However, I do understand what he's saying about not having them on one of the community pages. Yes we have lapsed the rules on language a lot and that, but the Smilies is a communal page which is potentially a page younger users might check out upon discovering the wiki. It's like on the CB page, we wouldn't put "welcome to the fucking character battles bitches" just because that's one of the pages that represents the wiki, as opposed to a blog. So therefore I'd say don't add the explicit ones to the Smiley Page, but if you wish to use them, you can :) And with regards to the moods, I can try and do that for you, but I'm going away for a few days so it'll have to wait a little :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) You're It! Thanks for the message! (I'm not good with messages, or words, or communicating with humans in general) But really, thanks for the message. The best way I can describe how I felt when I got it was through a picture, more specifically that picture up there. ~Heron